Such A Slender Thread
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: Post-bdm, AU for the fact that Wash lived, Zoe didnt. Simon contacts an old friend to help with River, Mal contacts a merc to help with a job. K for mild language. Mal/Oc, Wash/OC
1. When She Cant Crawl, She Walks

This is a collaboration between myself and a friend, Nicole. You can find her profile here: /u/1622334/ . We appreciate any and all reviews as this is our first posted collaborative work. Thank you!

--

"Time to put up or shut up."

Alere took one final look at her cards and heaved a heavy sigh. "Mr. Jenks," she began slowly. "You do play a tough game of poker."

""I've been told that before." the rotund man grinned wide enough to show his small row of pearly little teeth. One of his fat hands reached out to grab the pot.

"Ut." Alere cut him off with a word. "Said you played a tough game, didn't say you won." her face contorted into a smug grin and she laid down her hand. Jenks's face fell.

Jayne and Mal were at the bar. Their faces were buried into their drinks, trying to not draw attention to the fact they were watching the girl from their vantage point.

"That's _the _Alere Dex, huh?" Jayne asked low. "Hell, she don't look like much to me."

"She's enough, alright." Mal said more to himself than Jayne. Looking at this girl made him start to rethink his decision to find her. She had a renegade streak to her that he hadn't banked on. A fact which was proven as the card table flew over and within the blink of an eye the girl had the pudgy little man up against the wall with a blade at his throat.

"We pocketing Aces, now? Are we, Mr. Jenks?" she asked reaching into his front pocket and pulling out two of them.

The heavy man began to stammer and spit. "No, No…Alere, I…"

"Oh, stop your blubberin'." Alere said and let him go. "You aren't worth the effort it would take me to clean up after I cut you." Alere reached down and gathered up her winnings as Mr. Jenks backed out of the bar quickly. She picked up the table she had knocked over and looked at the crowd who had been sitting near her, none of them bothered to meet her gaze.

"Back-birth." Alere muttered under her breath before turning around to the bar with a smirk.

"Yep," Mal sat down his drink. "That's her alright." He began to walk towards her.

"Fair enough." Jayne said downing the last of his drink, and followed the captains lead.

"Alere Dex?" Mal asked. The girl's smirk disappeared instantly as her eyes met his. Her hand went close to her side arm, though she tried to do it on the sly.

Jayne, not to be outdone, pushed his jacket to the side, showing her well and all he had brought something pretty to the party.

"Do I know you?" she asked, taking in the sight.

"Never did meet face to face." Mal answered with as friendly a smile as he could muster, knowing the girl and Jayne were admiring each other's hardware. "I reckon you may have heard of me though, Malcolm Reynolds."

"Might've heard a whisper or two," she nodded. "You here on friendly terms?" Alere asked with a flash of curiosity but certainly confidence in her eyes

"I sure as hell ain't looking for trouble." Mal put his hand up to shake her hand, but also to show her he had no intention of drawing on her. "I'd like to talk business. I may have a job for you."

"Well, that puts a might different spin on things." Alere relaxed right away and took Mal's outstretched hand. "Let me buy ya a drink with my winnings." She walked past the two of them and over the cards still on the floor, to the bar. She ordered two shots. Mal took one and Jayne reached for the second, but Alere snatched it up and downed it before he could. Jayne, whose mouth which was already open for the drink, gave a noise of confusion.

"Heard tell you ran with a woman, Reynolds?" She asked, as she swallowed the burning liquid. Jayne grumbled and plopped down his own change for a drink.

"That's kind of why I'm here." Mal said as he sat the shot glass back down. "There was a woman in my crew, Zoe, I ran with her since the war. We lost her awhile back after a squib with some Reavers."

"Sorry to hear that." she swallowed hard. The name Reavers didn't set well with her, nor anyone else out here on the border. "The good ones die young, eh?" she said, sounding sincere. Mal just nodded, to cut off that particular line of conversation.

"The thing is," Mal went back to the business at hand. "We're going to meet a man, name of Badger, says he has a job for us. About a weeks worth of travel out and the job is definitely a three man job. And that's where you come in, if you want in?"

The slight look of sympathy Alere had moments before all but vanished into a smirk.

"Don't go puttin' the cart before the horse, Reynolds. Lets talk percentages." Her sudden selectiveness was all for show. Work had been scarce since the war, and scarcer still since her organ mule had went and got himself missing.

Mal knew that whatever compromise they worked out, she would agree to... and he knew he'd have to agree to it as well. A reputation such as hers didn't come cheap and the clock on Badger's offer was running down.

--If you like please review. TY


	2. They Come When You Call

--chap 2

The loading bay door opened down slowly. Kaylee squinted for a moment as the harsh light of the planet flooded into the cargo bay. As the three figures came into focus, she recognized the first two immediately. The first was unmistakably the large outline of Jayne, the second was that of her Captain, the third however was a woman and someone she didn't know.

"Hi, Im Kaylee." the younger girl came up to Alere and held out her hand. "Ship's mechanic." She beamed proudly.

The woman took a few steps in and threw her rut sack on top of a nearby crate, then shook Kaylee's hand.

"Alere." she said with a half smile.

She looked around the cargo hold, taking in the ship. A look of apprehension crept up on her face. Mal noticed but didn't bother reassuring her.

"That don't go there." he said pointing at her sack. "You got crew quarters for your personal things. Don't go clutterin' up my ship."

"Well, maybe if you'd tell me where my quarters are….?" Alere crossed her arms.

"Jayne can see to that. Jayne." Mal motioned up towards the crew rooms. "The empty one next to yours…" Mal was cut off by another man coming down the steps.

"Everyone here?" he asked. "Did we find our third ma…" Alere looked up at him at the same time he noticed her. "Uh, man."

"This way." Jayne said and grabbed up Alere's bag as though it weighed nothing.

"See ya, later." Kaylee half waved at Alere as she followed Jayne up the staircase, passing the blonde guy as she walked. He gave her a wide berth and a disapproving look over. Wash walked slowly down the few remaining steps, and raised his hand to point where Jayne and Alere had just disappeared.

"You didn't mention this mercenary that you were going off to hire was a girl, Mal." Wash said, his tone implying he wasn't his happiest. Kaylee picked up on it immediately and backed away herself up toward her engine room.

"Is that a problem?" Mal asked, not liking Wash's tone but understanding it.

"What about respect? Respect for…"

"Sorry Wash, we already talked on this. I don't like it anymore than you do, but you know as well as I do we need another man for this job of Badger's and that there is her."

Wash was about to open his mouth to say something else but was cut off.

"Sorry to interrupt…" the doctor said as he entered through the door at the back of the hold. "…but I need to ask a favor."

--

Jayne clicked open the door and started down the ladder before remembering his manners. "Uh, ladies first." he said backing out into the hallway and motioned down into the room.

"Thanks." she said and slid past him into her new room. Jayne descended down after her and threw her sack on the bare bunk, the only thing that was left residing in the room.

"This here's your toilet." Jayne said as he moved around her and motioned to the far sided wall. "Sinks above. And uh, this is your bunk." he reached down and tested the mattress springs with his hand. "Should sleep pretty good."

"This ship…she _is_ space worthy, I hope." Alere said as she touched the sloped wall slightly with her foot.

"She'll get us where we're going." Jayne said and stepped closer to Alere. "Few rules you need to remember while on board tho." he said as he raised his arm up and rested it on the beam.

"Which are?" Alere asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Captain don't like…horsing around." Jayne said.

"Don't plan on doing any of that."

"Don't go callin' the feds on us." Jayne kind of grinned and then moved in a bit closer. "And he, uh, don't much care for shipboard romances."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alere moved a few paces back. "If you don't mind. I've got some settlin' in to do."

Jayne nodded and left the room, leaving Alere to start unpacking.

--

Wash was seated in his pilot's chair as Mal leaned against one of the consoles with his arms crossed. Simon stood freely in the bridge with the men unsure of what their response will be to the favor he needed, especially Mal's reaction.

"So what's this favor?" Mal asked.

"I need help getting a wave to a friend of mine, another Doctor." Simon explained. "Dr. Long works on this planet and I need to get a wave out for us to meet before we leave Beaumonde."

"You couldn't have thought of this favor earlier?" Mal cocked his head. "I'm fixin to get off this rock."

"After River's outburst this morning, I realized I need help with her. Dr. Long is a well-known psychologist. Of course, if you let Dr. Long board you would be well paid."

"How well?" Mal asked, remembering the financial situation of taking on a new crew member but also the need to get moving to their meeting with Badger.

"I haven't been in contact with Dr. Long for some time, but I'm sure not much has changed. Dr. Long amassed a small fortune after authoring a widely published medical text," Simon explained.

"Well, if Wash can scramble your wave, you set up a meeting with this Dr. Long and then, after a chat, I'll make my decision," Mal walked past the doctor and out into the hallway where Alere was just climbing out of her room.

"You won't have long Simon," Wash began as he turned to the console and started the scrambling sequence, "so keep it short. Give the doctor the meeting point then close out the wave."

"Thank you," Simon said, as Wash left Simon to transmit the wave in privacy. Simon sent out a simple wave explaining to Dr. Long he wished to meet, and gave the location, sparing as many details as he could to cut the length of the wave. When he was finished, Simon closed out the wave as quickly as possible putting all of his faith in Wash's abilites to scramble the transmission, and left the bridge to prepare for the meeting he wasn't even sure would happen.

--r/r please!


	3. Things They Take

Simon paced circles around the landmark he had instructed Dr. Long to meet him at in his wave. He didn't want to stand on one side too long, in case Dr. Long would be coming from another direction and wouldn't see him. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't even sure the doctor would come at all, or even receive the wave. He took a moment to break from his thoughts and look around. His eyes focused on a slightly familiar figure, but he had seen many of those in the last half hour that he was waiting. This time, it actually was the person he had hoped for. He waved Dr. Long over quickly

"Simon, I can't tell you how it feels to see you again and know you and River are safe and sound," Dr. Long said as she embraced her old friend. "When I got your wave, I was so relieved."

"I'm glad to see you too, Mae. You look..." Simon began.

"You don't have to lie. I look awful. Being out of the core doesn't exactly suit me. Nor does volunteer work with mentally damaged soldiers, but at least I feel like I'm helping," Mae interjected, sparing Simon from having to lie about her looks. Truth be told, the Dr. Mae Long sitting before Simon hardly looked like the young girl he attended school with, or the young psychologist, just starting out who helped him rescue River. In those days, she was very elegant, tidy, and wore her self-made wealth. Now, while she retained her beauty and elegance her wealth was not so apparent.

"Well, at least you managed to free yourself from the Alliance," Simon whispered, as he leaned in. "Actually, that's why I'm here."

"Simon, this is a border planet, but the Alliance has ears all over. I don't think I'm comfortable with you-"

"I think I can get you away from them. I know they're trying to pin what happened on Miranda on you. You can't just hide here forever, you know someone will find you, someone will tell." Simon had to lay everything on the table for Mae to let him continue. Mae's face changed a bit, she even lost some color, and she leaned back into the wall behind her.

"How do you suppose you'll do that, Simon?" Mae asked skeptical, yet hopeful.

"I need help with River. I can only do so much with my skills- I'm no psychologist. I've gotten a lot of the physical problems figured out but there's so much going on inside of her brain I just can't work out," Simon began. Mae was going to interject suggesting there was no way anyone would be able to decipher River's problems, including herself but Simon continued. "I stay on a Firefly. There's a really good crew... I couldn't convince them to take you on board."

"As what? No Firefly is in need of psychologist regularly," Mae replied, truly finding Simon's suggestion humorous.

"Well, money certainly talks for the Captain," Simon explained.

"Money, I've got but not much. Simon, could you really get me out of here?" Mae asked, brining her clasped hands to her chest.

"I owe you, Mae. I have to at least try. I wouldn't be lying if I said part of me doesn't just want you there for River too," Simon said, grasping his friend's shoulders.

"It's worth a try. If this falls through- these people won't..."

"Rat you out? Believe me, there's more you could tell the Alliance about them then they could tell them about you," Simon said, trying to ease his friend's mind.

Simon hurried his friend through the streets of the busy town to where Serenity was docked. He knew Mal wasn't too happy about staying on the planet longer for him to meet Mae, and he didn't want to keep the Captain waiting.

"Is there a reason why we're almost running there?" Mae asked, trying to keep up with Simon who was almost pulling her along.

"Because I don't think they'd think twice about leaving me," Simon yelled back to his friend.

"Some people they must be," Mae said to herself.  
Mae nearly collided with Simon when he stopped abruptly at the base of the entrance to the Firefly docked before them. Mae looked up at the ship, and decided immediately that she had certainly seen better, but the ship's looks aside this was her only hope at ensuring her permanent safety. With every passing day on that planet she knew the Alliance was getting closer, and closer to finding her. She knew they intended to use her as the scapegoat for the events on Miranda.

"That's it," Simon said, pointing to the ship named "Serenity".

"Where's the Captain?" Mae asked, as a towering shadow covered her face from the lights on the ship.

"Right here," Mal appeared in the ship's entrance. He looked to Simon, "Where's this Doctor?"

Mae wiped her hands on her hips and offered one to the man before her, "Hello Captain, I'm Dr. Mae Long."

"Malcolm Reynolds," He replied, shaking her hand as he hid the shock of finding Dr. Long to be a woman. "Now since I've already held up my departure for you and the... other... Doctor here to have your meeting, you've got about 2 minutes to tell me why I should let you on my ship."

"Captain, Dr. Long is an extremely talented psychologist who would be very beneficial to my work with River-" Simon began, before Mae placed her hand on his arm to stop him from speaking for her.

"Because I could pay. And fairly well," Mae interjected.

"Now your definition and my definition of 'fairly well' may be two different things, Dr. Long. Honestly, I don't care what kind of work you do with that girl- this ain't no charity. I've been asking 650 platinum for the small shuttle and since the previous occupant vacated unexpectedly and seeing as I'm in a hurry, you find yourself in a favorable position."

"If you'll take 300 in credits, it's a deal Captain Reynolds," Mae quickly responded without even looking at Simon.

"Credits?" Mal asked, with a confused look. He had no time to question why a young woman on a border planet would have that kind of money in core credits, but he would be sure to ask more later. He offered his hand to her again, "It's a deal Dr. Long."

Simon shot a questioning look at Mae as they both followed Mal onto the ship. She could tell he was both shocked at the ease at which she got herself a spot on the ship, and the fact that she had the money to do so. She shook her head as if to say "I'll explain later" and dismissed his look.

"We're all here. Get us in the air, Wash" Mal said, over the intercom.

"Who's 'all' of us?" Kaylee asked, cheerfully as she entered the cargo bay. She stopped short once Mae was in her sight. Mae caught Kaylee's gaze and though she wondered why the girl seemed so unhappy to see her, she attempted to give her a friendly smile.

"Uh... Kaylee. This is Dr. Long. We were very good friends while we attended the academy," Simon said, quickly and awkwardly introducing Mae to Kaylee.

"Oh... and now she's... here?" Kaylee stumbled, obviously upset by another female presence in Simon's life. "That's nice."

"Well, Dr. Long will be helping me with River. She's a psychologist." Simon attempted to make it apparent that his relationship with Mae was no more than a friendship between colleagues.

"Please, call me Mae," She said, taking a few steps towards Kaylee to shake her hand.

"Well, good luck with River... uh, Mae. I've got an engine to tend to," Kaylee quickly said before running off, desperately trying to avoid contact with Mae.

"I see you haven't lost your incredible ability with women," Mae joked immediately understanding what had just happened.

"It's complicated. I'm sure she got the wrong idea about us," Simon said, as he walked through the ship to show Mae to her shuttle. "I can't help but ask, Mae... you didn't need to time to gather your belongings? You haven't brought anything."

"Everything that matters to me I keep on me at all times... the theft on that planet is rampant," Mae explained, "I'll be fine with what I have."

"And the credits? How did you have that money?" Simon asked.

"I wiped out my account before the Alliance could close it. I knew that's the first thing they'd do," Mae replied, "I don't have much left now but I'm sure I can earn my keep around here."

"You'll do fine, Mae. I'll leave you to get settled. We'll be having a meal in a bit-once we break atmo."

"I'll find my way to the kitchen then," Mae replied before Simon left her.

After Simon had left, Mae freshened up. She changed into some clothes Simon had given her that he had from River. When she was dressed, she left her shuttle and headed out to find the dining room.

When she passed through the doorway she found the room full of people and assumed she was the only member on the ship who was not yet there Simon rose quickly from his seat next to Kaylee to walk his friend into the room and begin introductions. Kaylee's face froze with an alarmed look as Simon hurried over to Mae's side.

Kaylee's face froze with an alarmed look as Simon hurried over to Mae's side.

"Um, everyone... this is Dr. Mae Long. She's an extraordinary psychologist, I've asked her to come aboard and help me with River," Simon explained.

You don't have to list my credentials as a psychologist every time you introduce me, Simon. You can all call me Mae," Dr. Long said with a smile.

"Well, since you're such a famous psychologist, maybe we should all just call you Doctor," Kaylee snapped.

"Don't worry, Dr. Long... Kaylee here's just mad cause she thinks you used to bang her boyfriend," Jayne spoke up, with a mouth full of food.

"That's Jayne... and you'll find that for the rest of this meal he'll be keeping his opinions to himself," Mal said, standing up to begin introducing his crew and sending a warning glance towards Jayne. "I'm assuming you've met Kaylee, this is Wash, our pilot, and this is Alere Dex."

"I'm new too... just got on board today," Alere said offering her hand to Mae, after everyone else had given her a quick wave of "hello".

"You can take a seat anywhere, Doctor," Mal said before sitting down himself. Mae moved over to the only remaining seat, which was next to Simon and across from Wash.

"This is delicious... may I ask who was the chef, tonight?" Mae asked after she took her first bite.

"Kaylee did the cookin'," Jayne spoke up immediately, obviously very interested in what would pan out next.

"This is wonderful, Kaylee," Mae repeated, directing the comment to Kaylee.

"I'm sure you'd expect much fancier, being a wealthy Doctor and all," Kaylee said in a sarcastic huff.

"No, this is more than I'm used to lately," Mae said quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"So Alere," Kaylee began, attempting to sway the attention from Mae to anyone else, "tell us some stories. You're new and new people always have stories."

"Stories?" Alere asked as she finished the bite of stew she had in her mouth.

"Yea," Kaylee said. "Big merc such as yourself gotta have some good stories about the war to tell."

"Nah, I really dont…." Alere shook her head, a bit uncomfortable to have so much attention on herself, not to mention the fact more than half the war she spent on the opposite side than others at this table.

"Would like to know what kept you busy all these years after the war." Mal said.

"Gut running." Alere said, but felt a twinge of guilt as a few people at the table put down their spoons. "Not many stories about that either."

"Gut-runnin?" Jayne asked, mouth full of food. "Isn't that what that one fella was doing? Uh, having all his innards scooped out. You had that done?"

"No, I got the jobs set up. Tracey was the one who did the wet work." Kaylee's jaw dropped at the mention of Tracey's name. Mal put down his cup and pursed his lips.

As the group was digesting the mention of Tracey, everyone failed to notice River glide into the room in her usual dazed-like state. She walked across the room and passed behind everyone sitting opposite Kaylee and her brother. She walked as if nothing was wrong until her eyes fell upon the stranger sitting next to her brother.

"You knew Tracey?" Kaylee finally found her voice to ask.

"Well, we he was my b…" Alere made to answer but before she could River lunged, without warning, towards Mae, between Wash and Alere, screaming incoherencies. Plates and glasses crashed to the floor as Alere shot up and grabbed the smaller girl around the waist.

Mae, though startled, allowed her training to kick in and immediately tried to make out what River was saying. All that was audible were the phrases "two by two" and "hands of blue". Simon jumped up and managed to get a hold of River with the help of Alere.

"Help me get her to the infirmary," Simon said, as he and Alere carried River off.

"I need to hear what she's saying, Simon!" Mae yelled out to them as she followed behind him and Alere.

"You see to her, Doctor... or Doctors! The two of you oughta do your job... jobs." Mal yelled behind them. He then turned and looked back at the remaining crew. Kaylee looked stunned.

"Dinner and a show." Wash sighed under his breath as he began picking up the plates.

"So," Jayne asked Mal, unfazed by the recent ruckus. "You plan on telling Alere it was you what shot up her boyfriend?" Upon noticing the faces of those around him he added. "What?"

Please Review as we only have 1...yet over 100 hits...lol


	4. She Wont Make Me Sleep Again

Chap 4. Special thanks to our reviewer Illyriel!! All your questions will be answered-eventually! :)

--

Mae bolted down the narrow corridors of Serenity behind Simon and Alere who struggled the entire time with River, whose fit did not seem to be letting up. When they reached the infirmary, Simon ordered Alere to hold River down on the table, and turned for the cabinets to grab a sedative.

"I'd rather you not sedate her, Simon" Mae said between panting as she attempted to catch her breath.

"The Captain will be in here in probably 2 seconds flat if I don't calm her down, and there's no other way. He doesn't appreciate River's outbursts," Simon explained, preparing the sedative injection.

"I ain't gonna be holding this girl all night for you to ask her what she sees in a bunch of ink blots either. Wouldn't she be easier to analyze if she had something to make her calm?" Alere asked, constantly having to change her grip on River's body.

"I won't know what's causing her outbursts until I know what happens _during_ them." Mae approached River, attempting to make eye contact with her. Amidst her tossing and turning River's eyes locked for a moment with Mae's and for that moment, River stopped fighting Alere. "You remember me, don't you River?" Mae whispered. River stared back at Mae for a moment. Her body became lax under Alere's hold, causing the merc to loosen her grip on the girl. Then, unexpectedly, she threw a punch across Dr. Long's jaw. Simon immediately sprung into action, sedating River and grabbed a towel for Mae's now bleeding lip.

"You alright, Doctor?" Alere asked once she was able to let go of the girl.

"I'll be fine," Mae said quietly, "Simon, if you want me to help you with her you're going to have to let me do my job... and so is your Captain. As long as she's not harming anyone with these fits, I don't want her sedated. From here on out, she's as much my responsibility as yours and if she does harm someone, I intend to take the blame. Then, and only then, may you sedate her. Otherwise, I need to learn as much as I can about her outbursts as well as what triggers them."

"Well, technically, she did harm someone-she punched you," Alere pointed out.

"That's why I sedated her," Simon added.

"River will be doing a lot worse to me during our time together, I'm sure. Harming me is not relevant to sedating her, unless I request it." Mae explained.

"Speaking of harm... she doesn't seem to have very fond memories of you, Doctor," Alere crossed her arms and leaned back on the counter. Simon nervously glanced from Alere to Mae and back to Alere.

"I helped Simon rescue River from the 'academy'. River's memory is very disjointed at this point, I'm sure she's just associating me with the horrible things that happened there. Now, Ms. Dex, if you'll excuse us." Mae was obviously ready to get to work. What was less obvious, was Mae's concern for River and the affects that River's time at the academy were having on the young girl. Mae had known what went on there was bad, but she had no idea the situation was _this_ bad.

"No problem. I think I'll go have a word with my…_employer,_ about his failure to tell me we have a crazy girl on the ship," Alere lifted herself from the counter and began walking to the exit.

"Something he failed to mention before hiring you?" Mae asked, as she walked slowly around River's sedated body.

"She's not crazy," Simon interjected.

"Just disturbed. Whether that's reversible or not, is what we're going to find out. Thank you, again Ms. Dex," Mae said before Alere nodded and excused herself from the room.

"River and I already find ourselves unwelcome enough here as it is, Mae. You don't need to tell new crew members that River's 'disturbed' or tell them anything about her medical condition, for that matter," Simon warned.

"Unwelcome? Simon, please tell me you didn't bring me onto this ship when there's hostilities towards you which are going to spill over to me too." Mae was now doubtful of the arrangement, "I appreciate what you did, getting me off Beaumonde. And you know I want to do all I can for River, but I don't need any more enemies. I have an entire government's worth of enemies right now."

"Ok, I haven't always been on the best terms with some of the crew members, and River's outbursts aren't exactly anyone's idea of a pleasant time. I'll admit that. But, these are good and trustworthy people. Despite my arguments with perhaps the Captain and Jayne, I consider them and everyone else my friends," Simon explained, putting Mae's worries at rest. Mae looked at River, who seemed almost lifeless.

"I shouldn't be here when she wakes up. Obviously, my appearance sparked the outburst. I think it's best we let her rest and introduce my presence slowly. Walk me back to my new shuttle?" Mae asked her friend with a smile, "And you can tell me about this crew on our way."

"The Captain is just protective of his ship and crew, and in time will be just as protective of you. We don't always see eye to eye but in the end, I supposed I trust his judgment," Simon began as he and Mae walked back to her shuttle.

"You know which crew member I was asking about specifically," Mae said with a knowing smile.

"Kaylee?" Simon asked as Mae nodded, "Kaylee's really a sweet girl. Give her some time, and once she understands we're only friends you'll see how wonderful she can be. She's very close with River... River's really taken a liking to her."

"As have you," Mae pointed out.

"Yes, as have I." Simon smiled, shyly.

"Jayne, and Wash?" Mae asked, breaking Simon from his school-boy like reaction to the conversation about Kaylee.

"Jayne is... well, I can't tell if there's either a lot there or nothing at all. But, I'm leaning towards there being nothing. He's quick tempered and quick to violence. But, his presence on the ship is definitely necessary and has been helpful," Simon made his best attempt at describing Jayne. "Wash is our pilot. He's changed a lot since we found the transmission about the events on Miranda... his wife was the Captain's second in command, an old war buddy of his. Her name was Zoe. We lost her while we were trying to broadcast the transmission. That's when he changed. We're all a little concerned about him."

"That's terrible," Mae said sadly. "Maybe I could be of some help with him, as well."

"I doubt it. As much faith as I have in your work I believe grief is something psychology can not affect." Simon replied. "That's the crew, besides Alere... but she's as new to the ship as you are."

"She seems…nice." she said after she found the right word.

"She's a merc," Mal said, coming up behind them. "About the closest you can get to the opposite of nice. Where's River?"

"She's resting." Simon answered. "In the infirmary."

"I don't think I have to warn you, doctor…" Mal began to Simon, but Mae cut him off.

"She has the best care available, Captain." Dr. Long said, drawing herself up and squaring her shoulders. "We'll get her sorted out."

"See you do." The Captain found he couldn't argue much.

"Night, Simon." Mae gave her old friend a comforting smile before entering her shuttle.

--

After a few hours of restless sleep Mae awoke from her tossing and turning to a familiar dull pain in her stomach. She realized her dinner had been interrupted by River's outburst. She had dropped everything to run after Simon and Alere, and hadn't eaten since. She slipped out of bed and made her way to the dining room for a quick bite to eat. When she entered, someone was already there with the same intentions.

"Hello... Wash, is it?" Mae asked cheerfully.

"Uh... yea. Hi," Wash said taking a moment to look up from his food, before looking right back down again.

"I don't think I've seen you out of the bridge at all. But, I guess even the pilot needs a break sometimes. I mean that's what autopilot is for... you to get... a break." Mae found herself oddly nervous to be speaking with Wash. She excused her nerves on the fact that despite all her medical training she wasn't exactly sure what to say to a man who had recently lost his wife.

"Yea, that would be what that's for," He replied.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" She asked, before sitting down. Wash simply shrugged.

After a few moments of silence, Mae decided she would just go for what she really wanted to say.

"You know, Simon told me about your wife, Zoe. I'm very sorry to hear you lost someone who was so obviously important to you," Mae said quietly, reaching out to touch Wash's hand. She tried her best to sound like a friend, rather than a Doctor but her natural need to help people kicked in, "If you'd ever like to talk about anything, I'd be more than happy to-"

"I don't need a psychologist just because my wife died," Wash snapped, abruptly rising from the table, "And it's none of Simon's business to try and prescribe me some sessions with our new resident shrink. We got on fine without some one psycho-analyzing our every move."

"I'm sorry... I just, thought I'd offer help. Simon said the crew had been concerned about you. But, I was out of line. I was only trying to be..." Mae began, but Wash left the room. "...nice." As Wash disappeared from sight, Jayne appeared in the doorway. He glanced back at Wash, obviously noticing something was wrong, but seemed not to care. He entered the room, but turned away again quickly once he saw Mae sitting alone at the table.

"No, please... come in," Mae called out to Jayne.

"Ok... but don't go readin' my mind or nothin'," He grumbled.

"I'm a psychologist. Not a psychic," Mae chuckled lightly.

"Well, now I know that," Jayne said as he walked back into the room. He picked out a small snack and sat down at the table with Mae.

"So... what is a psychologist?" Jayne asked quietly and slightly embarrassed, as if some one were listening and would poke fun at his not knowing.

"Well, psychologists focus on behavior, the workings of the brain and the emotional aspect of people's lives. When someone as a problem that's not physical, I help then work through their difficulties," Mae explained, happy that finally a conversation on this ship was actually going nicely.

"So... you listen to people complainin' about their shitty lives?" Jayne asked, a bit surprised.

"In more simple terms, yes. That's what I do," Mae replied.

"You can't fix someone up or nothin'? And you call yourself a Doctor?" Jayne asked, not exactly to be mean but honestly confused about Mae's purpose as a doctor. Mae paused for a moment, then sighed.

"I think it's time for me to head back to bed, Mr. Cobb," She said, excusing herself from the table. Jayne simply shrugged and turned back to his food.

Mae made her way down the hallway to return to her shuttle. As she walked, she glanced down each corridor in curiosity. Eventually, she glanced down the corridor leading to the engine room where Kaylee was checking on the engines functioning. Kaylee felt Mae's presence in the hallway, and glanced out the door. Mae quickly gave a friendly smile and wave, but Kaylee simply turned her back to Mae and plopped into her hammock as she muttered in Chinese under breath. Mae sighed, and turned to enter her shuttle.

"The hospitality on this ship is so overwhelming," She whispered sarcastically to herself, before crawling back into bed, and resting for the night.

--

Chapter 5 as soon as humanly possible as I am moving and need to get the 'net on at the new house!


	5. It Means Bad In Latin

Chapter 5!

--

"You're snoring again." Alere woke as she heard Tracey whisper into her ear.

"You woke me up to tell me this?" She snuggled back into him.

"It woke me up." He said shifting himself a bit to accommodate her form. "I thought I was about to be attacked by a bear."

"There aint no bears on Dusken." She replied lazily.

"That's why it was so alarmin'." Tracey laughed. Alere smiled wide. She had missed Tracey so much, but now he was here, back beside her. They were back on Dusken and everything was alright. She would have to remember to warn him about Lieutenant Womack. She would have to make him listen this time.

"Why'd you do this to me, 'Lere?" Tracey spoke in her ear again but this time his voice was cold and sad. She rose up and turned and could hardly believe what she saw. Tracey laid out before her, splayed open, empty. His face awash with sweat and tears, blood trickling from his mouth. His eyes staring into hers accusingly. "Why'd you do this to me?" his voice faltered.

"…I didn't do this…you went off on your own, you had your other buyer…" Alere explained as she stared down at him, wanting to help him but knowing there was no help she could give. He reached out a feeble hand to her.

"And how did Womack know, 'Lere? How did he know?" His hand pointed a slender accusing finger at her.

"No!"

The word echoed in the small room. It took Alere's eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. She was on Serenity, not Dusken and Tracey wasn't here with her, she was alone.

Shaking her head and rubbing her forehead, she stood. He had seemed so real, like one of her war dreams. There was no way she was getting anymore sleep anytime soon. She dressed and splashed water on her face and made her way up to the dining room.

Kaylee sat curled up on one of the nearby chairs. A cup of green tea in her hand as she leafed through what looked to be a tool catalog.

Alere walked past her and set the kettle back on the burner.

"Oh, Hey Alere." Kaylee said looking up from her book. "You're up early."

"As are you." Alere said and smiled up at Kaylee, but Kaylee wasn't smiling back. She was staring down into her cup. "Something the matter?"

"It's the doctor." Kaylee said lowly.

"We talking about the uptight one or the bossy one?"

"I just don't get it. We were getting close and then she shows up and he's too busy helping her out with River to…" Kaylee was cut off by a loud groan from the engine room. "Awh, I hear ya." Kaylee said in its general direction, but didn't move.

"Does it make noises like that often?" Alere asked, sounding a bit more nervous than she would've liked.

"Serenity likes to talk to me. I think she knows I'm upset." Kaylee took another drink.

Alere nodded, though she didn't quite agree with Kaylee's theory, she thought getting the mechanic in a better mood couldn't hurt.

"I think he's just concerned about his sister." She tried comforting. "I've seen the two of them together and you have nothing to worry about…seemed strictly business to me."

Kaylee smiled at her gratefully. "I guess I know that deep down."

"Kaylee!" It was Mal coming into the dining room. "Why aint you in the engine room? I heard a noise."

"It was just the front impulse drive letting off some…"

"I don't need to know what it was." The captain pointed at the engine room. "I just need you in there sussing it out."

Kaylee got up begrudgingly. "Yes, Captain." Then with a small wave to Alere, she left room.

"Making yourself at home?" Mal asked as he noticed Alere pouring hot water into her teacup.

"Don't worry, Captain. I know not to get too comfortable."

"You never know, this job of Badger's goes well, you could find yourself a home here."

"I take jobs as they come."

"Might come more often, in a crew like this." Mal realized he was trying to persuade her. He then caught himself and backpedaled. "That's…assuming Badger's job goes well and you do your part, and all."

"Reckon it's something to think about." Alere said, drinking her tea. "Might not be able to find much solo work after this, with the runaways you got stored downstairs.-Funny you didn't mention 'em when we were discussing this job."

"It shouldn't lead to you."

"I feel so much better." She deadpanned.

"None of us wants Alliance trouble."

"I'm sure those two have a legitimate reason to be on the run, but I just want to be able to keep future prospects open."

"If Alliance work is your idea of a prospect." he half shrugged his shoulder. "We should be arriving on Persephone soon so be sure to get your gear ready." Mal turned to leave, but then before he left the room he stopped and turned back. "By the way," he began, his eyes glancing around the room. "I have something to tell you and while I'm sure it wont endear me to you, I feel its important you hear it from me and not someone else."

"Go on." she said, suddenly interested.

"We ran into Tracey a few months back." Alere's heart jumped into her throat at the mention of Tracey.

"He put us in a peck of trouble, took one of my crew hostage and I had to do what was necessary to protect them." Alere swallowed hard, part of her knowing what was coming next but not allowing herself to believe it.

"I shot Tracey," Mal met her gaze firmly. "It ended up being the wound that killed him."

"I see." Alere said finally, not allowing herself to show Mal how badly it hurt knowing for a fact that Tracey was gone. "I appreciate you being the one to tell me, being as how you were the one who killed him and all. I'm sure you had your reasons."

"We made sure his body got back to his family."

Alere nodded. "I had better go get my gear ready. If you'll excuse me." She walked past him and before she reached her bunk her eyes were filled with tears.

She dropped down into her bunk and made a beeline for her bag. She ripped it open and dumped the contents on the bed. She pulled out the false bottom of the bag and looked at her few prized possessions. The necklace her mother had worn before she died, the capture of Tracey and her on Dusken and the faded brown scarf he had given her from his war days.

Alere took the scarf and held it up to her face and breathed in deeply letting herself remember his scent. She wiped her tears with it and sighed deeply.

Her hands found the capture and pushed play.

"'Lere" Tracey said as he squinted in the setting sun. "What are you doing with that?"

"Capturing the moment." Alere heard her own voice over the capture, though she wasn't in the frame. "Say something worthwhile."

"Worthwhile, huh?" Tracey smiled to himself then looked down at his feet. "We are gonna be rich one day."

"That's not worthwhile!" She heard herself yell as she turned the capture to look out over the water.

"Honestly, 'Lere," as the capture turned back on him, he looked serious. "After this no more gut running. I'm gonna get my parents off that rock and make a better life for them, and us too." He smiled his half smile up at her. "I'll make a better life for us, "Lere. I'll steal it if I have to." The screen went blank as the capture clicked off.

"We break atmo in five." came Wash's voice over the ships intercom. Alere looked up and forcefully wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. It was time to work and she couldn't let this distract her from her job.

--please review! more reviews means more posts!


	6. Greed is Green

--New chapt! please reveiw!

The metal door slid back and they were greeted by a man wearing a bandana over his head. The man recognized Mal and stepped back allowing them entrance into Badger's residence. Mal, Jayne, and Alere entered the small room and stood in front of the desk.

"There he is," Badger said as Mal entered. "Just the man I was hoping for, but you don't look too pleased to see me."

"You seem a little too pleased to see me, Badger." Mal said with a forced smile. "I'm just wondering if that's a good sign."

"Take it as you like," Badger said as his eyes went over the other two. Jayne, he knew, but the girl he'd never met before. "Heard about Zoë, awful business, that." He stuck his hand out to Alere. "I don't believe we've been introduced, love."

Alere went to introduce herself but was cut off by Mal.

"She's the third man you said we needed."

"So I did," Badger sat back down behind his desk, motioning for Mal to do the same. Badger pulled out some schematics from his drawer. He plopped them down on the table and giggled.

"Why so excited, Badger? Did you draw this yourself? Mal asked with a bemused grin.

"Just wait till you see what it is." Badger said, his enthusiasm waning for a moment before he looked back down at the schematic. "This is the Inter Planetary Museum of Scientific Studies..."

"Doesn't sound very juicy to me." Jayne said grumpily, as he crossed his arms.

"They are holding a special exhibit of Earth-That-Was artifacts." Badger went on ignoring Jayne. "Your job is too procure the pièce de résistance."

"Earth That Was artifacts?" Alere asked skeptically. In her experience, most of them were fraudulent fakes and far too hard to try and load off. "I highly doubt whatever pretty you got picked out will be worth the risk of getting."

"This just might be." Badger said pulling out a picture from his inside coat pocket. He threw it down on the table. Jayne uncrossed his arms and Alere's jaw dropped. Mal, tried his best to keep his poker face on, but couldn't help a slight gleam in his eye. "Its not for me, love. I've got no desire to collect antiques. I'm a business man." Badger made a grand gesture to ward his room, as though she should be impressed. "I like to look to the future." He smiled at her. "No, I'm just the middle man in all this."

"Museums, especially ones in the core, generally have an awful lot of security, don't they?" Alere asked more to Mal.

"They do at that, and this one is no exception." Badger nodded. "However, due to the fact that the pieces in the exhibit are all being donated to the event by separate individuals, the museum is holding a special gala for the collectors. My _employer _has donated several pieces to the exhibit under a false name, Baron Dwight Kensington." Badger handed an elaborate invitation to Mal.

"The last time I accepted an invitation from you to a shindig for the rich and fancible, I got stabbed." Mal heaved a sigh but took the invitation from Badger.

"That had nothing to do with me." Badger defended but smiled. "Try not to start any scuffles this time."

Badger proceeded to tell them the logistics of the plan and why it was so imperative that they had three people. "The artifact is guarded by a force field, which can only be deactivated by flipping three separate switches on three separate floors simultaneously. These switches are of course guarded and protected by a passcode, which I also happened to procure."

"Your man there seems very connected." Mal eyed badger closely. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"He is." Badger's eyebrows raised.

"Well," Mal heaved a sigh. Right or not they needed work and this was the only job going. "Tell your man we'll take the job."

"Figured you might, Mal." Badger smirked then turned his attention back to Alere. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Nah, We don't have time to socialize, Badger. We best be getting on our way." Mal held up the invitation.

"Of course." Badger crossed his arms and motioned for one of his lackeys to show them to the door.

Once Mal, Jayne and Alere were gone, Badger uncrossed his arms and scratched the back of his neck. A side door that had been shut the entire time opened and a different man emerged. The old man took off his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief.

"Very good." He said as he put them back on. He looked at Badger and smiled. "Your reputation is now solid."

--

Mae was seated at the make shift desk she had set up in her shuttle, watching River wander around. Earlier, when Simon had brought River to the shuttle he and Mae were surprised to see River give no reaction whatsoever to Mae's presence. To Simon, this was just one of River's good days but to Mae it meant so much more that the same subject who had just hit her days ago was now more at ease in her presence. Even when Simon left the two alone, River seemed not to notice a thing. Mae had sat with River now for hours alone without any of her famous fits. However, for the life of her, Mae could not get River to communicate.

"Do you see anything you like, River?" Mae asked. She had been throwing out questions to River for hours with no response, and did not expect one this time either. To Mae's surprise, River looked over in her direction. After pausing for a moment, as if she was wondering if she really heard something, River continued with her gliding around the shuttle.

"So, are we ignoring me now? I suppose thats better than hitting me," Mae said, more to herself than River, and she was startled when River let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mae asked, and again received no answer. "Hitting me might have been better progress than this. Would you like to do that again?" Mae asked, and watched River smile, but not say a word.

"Well River, since you seem so interested in my shuttle, I'll just relax here and let you keep looking around. When you want to tell me something, I'm all ears."

"It's very different. No more red. She was very pretty... the one before you," River said quietly.

"Well I suppose the previous renters of this shuttle were a bit more well off than I am, I'm sorry you don't like it as much," Mae said, overcoming her excitement that after hours, River had finally spoken up. She wanted to keep the conversation going and respond as quickly as possible but River went immediately back to silence.

"She was a companion, wasn't she?" Mae asked, attempting to rouse River back into conversation.

"Red is a passionate color. So warm... almost hot. It doesn't suite you anyway. May is a gentle month," River said.

"In terms of earth that was, I suppose May was a calmer Spring month. Do you think the name suites me?" Mae asked.

"Some think so. Some don't," River replied.

"The rest of the crew, you mean? Well, I'd like to know what you think. I'd like to know if you remember me. Do you remember that I helped you, River? That I got you out of there. I knew what they were doing. I was part of it... until I found out what they were doing to you all. You were the only one I got out before I was transferred. Do you remember?" Mae asked, but stopped herself when she could see she was over loading River with both questions and information, simply out of frustration.

"You didn't look good in blue," River said, before walking out of the shuttle.

"Session over," Mae sighed to herself. She had a feeling this first session had taken more out of herself than River but they were obviously not going to make any more progress. She jotted down a few notes in a book, including River's closing statement- "you didn't look good in blue".

"Blue," She whispered to herself in though, before she was startled by someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" a male voice asked. Mae rose from her chair to see Wash standing in the doorway.

"Yes, of course. I've just finished with River. Is there something I could help you with?" She asked.

"No, no. I don't mean to bother you, either. I just wanted to... apologize," Wash explained.

"For what?" Mae asked, having forgotten Wash's short temper with her the day before.

"I was very short with you the other day, when you offered help. I just saw River coming out of here... and she wasn't throwing a fit so you're obviously doing something right," Wash said, nervously looking around the shuttle, obviously finding it difficult to apologize.

"I think she's realizing a lot more on her own than everyone gives her credit for. I believe she remembers me, which is why she's a bit calmer with me but I didn't have anything to do with that," Mae explained.

"I realized that I might have insulted your profession by saying that I didn't need your help. Obviously, no, I'm not exactly who I used to be... but it's something I have to deal with on my own, no offense to you. You're obviously a good doctor, and I appreciate your concern. I'm sorry for how I might have come off," Wash apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. I understand completely. But, grief like that can often become overwhelming and I'd hate to see someone struggle with it when help is available. My offer will be there as long as you'd like it to be," Mae replied with a smile, expecting the conversation to be over. However, Wash stayed there for a moment, before speaking up again.

"Oh- and I was also wondering... while I'm in here. You don't know how to fly this shuttle, do you?" He asked.

"Well... no, I don't. But, I don't really have a need to. It's only temporary," Mae responded.

"If you're paying money for this thing, you might as well learn how to use it! It'd be an easy way to get away from the ship sometimes. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is to make up for how mean I was, if you ever wanted to learn how to fly it I'd be happy to show you some basics. Some piloting skills are good for everyone to have," Wash offered.

"I'll keep that in mind. And thanks for the apology but it really wasn't necessary. I'd kind of like to go over some notes I made today with River, if you don't mind," Mae said, excusing herself. Wash nodded and reminded her he'd be happy to help her fly the shuttle anytime before leaving, obviously feeling much better having apologized.


	7. Her Word, at What Cost?

Hey! Updates!

---

"Three separate locks on three separate floors." Mal said as he laid out Badger's plans across the dining room table. The entire crew with the exception of Mae and River were there learning the job inside and out. "The three of us have a pass code each. Be sure and memorize it." Mal shot a glance at Jayne, as he handed the paper with the code written on it.

"I can memorize it." Jayne defended, but then looked at the code hard-as if burning it into his memory.

"Badger managed to get a hold of one of the museums security uniforms and id badge-which will go to Jayne. Which leaves Alere and I to pose as guests."

"Did Badger happen to throw in a dress for me to wear to this thing?" Alere asked.

"What, you don't own any dresses?" Mal asked but then realized he had been around Inara too long. Of course girls like Alere didn't keep fancy dresses.

"Yeah, I carry one around in my knapsack." Alere crossed her arms.

Mal didn't appreciate the hostility. "Kaylee-you still have that get up from Persephone?"

"I don't reckon it'll fit her, Captain. Plus, I got a bit a-engine grease on her fringe the other day and that stuffs awful hard to get out…"

"Alright, We'll have to make a pit stop on Bernadette and get one." Mal interrupted. "Wash."

"I'll plot a course, Captain." Wash said lowly. His resentment toward Alere was somewhat less overt than it had been, but was still there burning below the surface.

"Alright. You all see to your jobs." Mal said and everyone scattered, except Alere. Mal was still holding her pass code. She crossed the table closer to Mal and reached for it out of his hand.

He pulled it back from her at the last second.

"From now on, when I'm in front of the crew, lets try and keep the hostility and biting sarcasm to a minimum." Mal said looking down his nose at her.

"Didn't realize I was being hostile, Captain." Alere's head tilted.

"I know you got as much reason not to like me as anyone, being as how I killed your man, Tracey, and all. So if this has something to do with his death, best now deal with it."

"Tracey?" Alere asked, her eyes narrowed. "Mal-I'm as much to blame for his death as you are."

"How's that? Best I remember you weren't there when I shot him."

"I don't know how much Tracey told you of the whole ordeal, but…"

"Enough to get the jist of it." Mal interrupted.

"…I knew Womack from back in my Alliance days. Longer than I knew Tracey, to be honest. I'm the one that set up the deal with Womack."

Mal sighed heavily.

"When Tracey hinted to me that he was going to another buyer, I begged him not to. I knew Womack would not let this go. And, I knew I would be the first he came looking for. I had given Womack my word, and I couldn't…" her voice trailed off.

"You told Womack about the double cross." Mal deduced.

"I had as much riding on those parts as Womack did. When Tracey skipped out on him, he skipped out on me too."

Mal scratched the back of his neck. Being the one who shot Tracey, he couldn't exactly pass judgment.

"Womack promised me he wouldn't hurt Tracey. Said he still had Tracey's organs on his ship…" Alere shook her head-wondering if she had just been naïve to believe that.

"If that was the case, Tracey didn't know it." Mal said. Alere nodded-the guilt still apparent on her face.

"Far as I can tell, Tracey's scrape was his own doing-out in the black a man's word is about all he's got. I'm not fond of wetware smuggling, Alere, but I can see how times being tough, folk might want to go down that road.. Tracey, whatever his intentions, went down his own path."

"He must've hated me. At the end…he must've known it was me who tipped off Womack. Must've blamed me for…"

"He didn't mention you." Mal said matter-of-factly.

Alere set her jaw and nodded. She didn't know if that made her feel better or worse.

"I've got to go deal with the doctors... make sure they aren't getting off my ship when we're on Bernadette and that they keep that girl in check," Mal said, giving Alere her code and excusing himself.

---

Captain Reynolds found Mae reviewing some of her notes on River at her desk.

"Can I have a word, Doctor?"

"Of course, Mr. Reynolds. Come in. What can I help you with?" Mae asked as she stood up from her desk.

"We're making a stop in the core for... supplies. My crew has a job to prepare for. I want to make it clear that passengers are not to leave Serenity while we're docked," Mal explained.

"That won't be a problem, Captain. I have no desire to be seen anywhere near the core," Mae reassured Mal.

"And I trust you and Simon will keep River under control?" He asked, only it was more of an order.

"Absolutely," Mae nodded.

As soon as Mal left to prepare for their visit to Bernadette, Mae let out a heavy sigh. She was rightfully uneasy anytime she was near core planets, and that rarely happened. She hoped the crew got in, got what they needed and got out quickly.

Please review.

Thanks!


	8. They Want Her Too

"Dress shoppin', shiney." Kaylee said happily. Her natural optimism perking up as she walked along with the Captain and Alere down the busy streets of Saint's River - one of the more crowded towns of Bernadette.

"This aint no holiday, Kaylee." Mal said grimly as his gaze zeroed in on one of the only fancy dress shops in the city.

"Aw, c'mon Captain. You can't suck all the fun out of this. It's a rare treat to go pretties shoppin', aint that right, Alere?" Kaylee gushed a bit.

"Yeah, it's great.." Alere tried holding back her sarcasm, but failed miserably. "Getting told I'm about two sizes too big in all the wrong places."

Kaylee just shook her head and muttered under her breath about the two 'fuddy-duddies'.

"Now, try not to draw attention to ourselves."

Alere nodded, Kaylee crossed her arms and nodded reluctantly as well.

The shop door opened and a chime sounded somewhere in the back. Kaylee tried her best to keep in a squeal as she took in a few of the clothes. Her hands were drawn to the lush fabrics.

"Oh, look at this one!" She smiled over at Alere. Mal tried his best to look interested in the clothes but it wasn't easy-he looked over at Alere and could tell it wasn't much easy for her either-bringing Kaylee along had been a good idea.

"I don't know seems a bit flash." Alere looked over the yellow dress Kaylee now had on a hanger holding it up to Alere's frame.

"It's shiney!" Kaylee beamed.

"It's too much," Mal said looking at the tag. "Put it back and keep looking."

Kaylee didn't argue, just put the dress back on the rack.

"Ah, customers." A small man came out of the back. "Do pardon my delay. I was just getting some new material in."

"Quite alright." Mal said, thankful to have another man to talk to.

"So, we looking for _two_ ladies dresses today?" The shop keepers voice rose an octave with hope apparent in his voice.

"Just one." Mal quickly set him straight.

"Ah, for the young miss…?" The shop keeper once again presumed wrong.

"Its for me." Alere lifted up her head from a rack.

"Ahh…Well, I assure you, we have something for every occasion." he grinned. "What type of occasion would it be?"

"Fancy." Mal and Alere answered together.

---

"You're not going out while we're here?" Mae asked, starling Wash who was lost in his own thoughts as he sat at his pilot's chair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't expect anyone would be here besides Simon and River."

"No, it's fine... and yea, I'm just holding down the fort so to speak," Wash replied.

"May I?" Mae asked as she motioned towards the co-pilots seat, requesting to sit down.

"Yea, sure," Wash replied granting her permission. He watched as she walked over to the chair noticed her walk was more of graceful glide. He realized he hadn't noticed before but everything she did was with grace.

"You could probably use some time out. I'm only here because I have to be. You should go enjoy yourself," Mae said, breaking Wash's thoughts which he was thankful for.

"I don't enjoy much of anything these days," He mumbled to himself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I just would rather stay here. Really," Wash tired his best to be convincing. "Hey- while you're here we could start those flying lessons I promised. If you're not busy, that is."

"Oh, I don't know... I'll probably be so bad at it. There's a reason why I never learned anything about flying," Mae objected.

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer," Wash said as he rose from his chair and walked over to the co-pilot console to begin showing Mae the basics. "So move over."

--

Kaylee stood outside the changing stall-her hands clasped together waiting for Alere to come out wearing another dress. It was like when her Gran had made different dresses for her doll as a kid.

Mal stood a bit back next to the shop owner. He hadn't seen anything necessarily wrong with the last two dresses Alere had come out in, but Kaylee and Alere had vetoed them both. The first Kaylee said was too plain, the second Alere objected to-as it refused to let her move, which could be a problem if she had to move quickly or get physical with any guards.

"I don't hear you moving around in there!" Kaylee called out to Alere, and banged a bit on the door. "Let the rest of us see."

Alere flipped the latch on the stall and opened it slightly for Kaylee to peek in.

Kaylee's hands came up to her mouth. "Oh, Alere. its _gorgeous_!"

Mal shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he had hoped to be back on the ship by now-suddenly when Alere stepped out of the changing stall--he decided the wait had been worth it.

"Ok, I can deal with this one." Alere said moving her arms around freely as it was a strapless, deep v-neck, with a bit of a hoop skirt but just enough so that it wasn't bulky or cumbersome.

"I'm speechless!" Kaylee said touching the fabric. "Seems right it going to a fancy shindig-being as how it's the color of gold." she gushed. "What do you think, Captain?"

It took the captain a moment or two to find his words. "It'll do." he said finally.

--

"I think he liked it." Kaylee said motioning to Alere's bag, as they walked a few paces behind Mal, back to the ship. "He didn't even try to lower the price, and for the captain that's sayin' something'."

"Just wanted to get back to the ship, is all." Mal stopped in his tracks and turned to the girls. "We are on a schedule in case you two didn't notice." he threw up a pointed hand.

"Oh we noticed you only mention it every five…wait a minute." Alere broke off mid-sentence. This time stopped in her tracks. She pointed over to a nearby wall. Her bounty hunting habits getting the better of her as she scanned the nearby wanted posters. "That Wanted poster there…looks a mighty resemblance to the doctor."

"Yeah, Simon and River have those all over the damn 'verse." Mal said not bothering to look.

"No, the girl one." Alere corrected him.

Mal's brow furrowed and he turned. Sure enough, Mae Long's face looked back at him from the board.

--

"You mind telling me what this is about?" Mal said heading straight for Mae as she left the bridge. Alere, heading to her bunk to put up her dress, stopped a bit to listen in.

Mae took a deep breath, realizing it was only a matter of time before one was found.

"I'm sittin' on two heaps of trouble all ready and I don't much need a third. So you'd better explain this fast," Mal ordered.

"Mr. Reynolds, you have every right to be upset-" Mae began.

Mal cut her off- "I'm not running the Reynolds house for wayward criminals here."

"Seems to me that you are..." Alere shot in.

"Perhaps we could discuss this in privacy?" Mae asked. Mal nodded and led her to the dining room.

"I was part of the Miranda experiment... at least it was an experiment before it turned into a tragedy. However, I am not the cause. The alliance has been after me to use me as a scapegoat for the events on Miranda since the signal was broadcast," Mae began as soon as they were in the dining area.

"Wanna tell me why?" Mal asked, harshly.

"If you'd let me, Mr Reynolds," Mae shot back.

"Go on then."

"I was assigned to Miranda almost immediately following my graduation from the medical academy. The alliance sold the idea to me so well... I mean what could be wrong with an entire planet being full of content, secure, happy people? They had no idea... so much could be wrong. My job was to assess the affects of the substance used on the people of Miranda. Things seemed to be going so well... but as I began to track the "progress" I discovered it was actually a regress. It was a regression in their will to even live. I went immediately to my supervisors but they were basking in the glory of Alliance recognition for the project going so well. They didn't want to hear what the long term affects would be, nor did they want to hear that they would be negative affects. In an effort to silence me I was immediately transferred," Mae explained.

"You didn't do anything?" Mal accused.

"What could I have done, Mr. Reynolds? You know as well as I do how powerful the Alliance was at that time. I could only take my orders and assure myself that my superiors would realize things were going to go horribly wrong before it got too bad. Deep down I knew that they wouldn't but... I had to hope. I didn't find out until the signal was released that they continued with the experiment until the very end.... the end of everyone," Mae looked down with true regret. Since the signal had been broadcast she had felt horrible for not doing more to save the people on Miranda when she had the chance.

"That still doesn't explain away this wanted poster," Mal said, holding the poster up again and pointing to it.

"The alliance, in an effort to cover their own asses... pardon my language..." Mae excused herself, and Mal offered a sarcastic look as if to say 'no need to be proper around _me_', "They are trying to say that it was my job to predict that sort of outcome... and that I didn't."

"But you did," Mal said, thinking more out loud than responding to Mae.

"Exactly."

Mal pursed his lips and realized he didnt like it, but there was not much to do about it now. There was a job needed seein' to.

--

Yay! Updates!

Review please! Much love to those who have been!


End file.
